We Are One
by Nani mo Nai
Summary: Squall Leonhart, an innocent boy who grows in an adoptive family full of laughter and adventure. Leon, the dark one who holds the key to the past. Seifer Almasy,the man who holds the key to the future.
1. Chapter 1

1

It was really cold, the night…that is. Squall ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. His body was numb…once the pain had all gone away…there was only blissful oblivion.

The brunet stumbled; after all, the blood gushing from the wound on his forehead painfully marred his vision. Squall stopped by a tree and looked over his shoulder. The burning castle was far now.

He had gotten away. He could stop and rest now.

"Mother, look!"

Elisa turned as her son called her, "Gavin, we must get out of here, hurry."

Gavin hopped off his stallion and bent beside the lying figure of a 9 year old boy, "He's bleeding, mom, but he's alive."

Elisa reared her horse and moved closer to where her son was squatted. "My God. Where did he come from?"

Snow fell all around them and covered the boy's shivering form. "Here, wrap him in a blanket and take him with us. We will stop to treat his wounds after we cross this village's borders."

Gavin nodded and bent to pick up the lad, wrapping him in his own fur coat. Mounting his stallion, Gavin followed his mother out of the woods, the brunet cradled in his arms.

"Will he be okay?"

Elisa nodded, "He will be fine. The injury is pretty deep and will probably leave behind a scar, but he's going to survive. Look at this pendant."

Gavin inched closer to look at what his mother was holding. His raven, long hair fell over his shoulder as he bent over her shoulder, "It's pretty, but what does it mean?"

'A lion's head.' Elisa frowned, "His name is engraved o the back; Squall Leonhart. Gavin, this boy is the son of the king."

Gavin gasped and turned to the boy sleeping on the make-shift mattress, "He got away?"

Elisa frowned, "Yes, he did. Must have run when the guards weren't looking."

Squall was gasping for breath, calling out to his mother every now and then. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and who was to know that in his mind he was reliving the horror that had befallen his family. Never again was he to be hugged by his mother's gentle arms or saved by his father's strong ones.

Gavin lay down next to the boy, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, "What are we going to do with the little prince? He has no where back to go to. His home had been burnt to the ground, and Angelus," He said referring to the man behind all this. The one who had decided to invade this peaceful kingdom and wrack havoc in it, "He would kill the kid for sure."

Elisa sighed in thought, "You want a little brother?"

Gavin looked at the boy beside him and smiled ruefully, "Kids are nothing but trouble, especially if they are avengers, you know."

Elisa smiled, knowing that meant the boy was now part of the family, but her smile was quickly replaced by a sad frown, "Gavin…the boy…I don't think he will remember…The shock will take away all his memories…


	2. Chapter 2

2

10 years later

Squall smirked as one of three burly men attacked him in front of a remedy store. Easily dodging the man's blow, he pushed out his leg, tripping the inexperienced fighter, "My brother just never gives up, does he?"

A few girls cheered for him as he made a public display of his fighting abilities.

Squall's wolf, Dran, sat obediently by the side of a dusty pathway, waiting for his master's orders incase he needed help.

Squall's fist connected with another's jaw, sending him flying backwards, "I hope this is worth the money he is paying you, or I wouldn't be wasting my time like this."

Grey eyes flashed with amusement as the third thought to catch him off guard.

"Dran!"

The order came. The white wolf was there in a flash, knocking the man to the ground in one strong leap and baring his fangs as he held him pinned to the ground.

"Good boy." Squall patted his wolf, "How about you guys call it a day? You could go ahead of me to collect your payment. Oh and here." Squall punched the guy, "A bruise to take with you so that he would believe you did your best."

The man glared at Squall as the crowd went wild, laughing and clapping for the brunet's hundredth victory that week.

Squall waved to Dran, "Let's go."

"You're late." Gavin enunciated.

"It's sorely your fault, nii-san." Squall pouted as he walked in, leaving the door open behind him.

Their cottage was a small peaceful place that held the broken family together.

Gavin grinned, "You need to train once in a while or your abilities will rot."

"Once in a while! Nii-san, you make me train all the time. The poor guys always lose and I sympathize with their pain."

Gavin frowned, "So you thought you would get back at me and create your own army?"

"Huh?" Squall looked down at Dran who was growling at something behind him.

The brunet turned and frowned, "Nii-san, is this one of your jokes?"

"Hell no."

Squall rolled his eyes, "They look like they are here for trouble, you know."

"Yeah, for once I totally agree with you."

"What do you mean 'for once'! I'm always right."

Gavin chuckled, "Well, you are only right because I taught you. So the credit is always mine."

Squall frowned at his brother's faulty logic, "Well…are you going to help me?"

"Help you…my dear little brother," Gavin began as he walked out of the cottage, his brother following close behind, "I am going to give you a glimpse of what true power looks like."

Squall rolled his eyes as he counted fifteen armed men, "They don't fight fair…look at those clubs and whips."

Gavin nodded in agreement, "It's fashion to play dirty these days, haven't you heard?"

Squall laughed, "You know, nii-san, courtesy states that you ask what those men are here for. Haven't you learned anything from mama's lectures?"

Gavin bowed in mock courtesy, "Oh, do forgive my insolence, but you did hear my brother's question."

One man stepped forward, "Our king has honored you by asking…no telling you to come to his royal court."

"Well…" Gavin's eyes hardened as the king was mentioned, "Tell your king we are not worthy of such an honor."

The man frowned, "You are to be forced if you do not agree to come quietly."

Gavin walked over to the man, "Tell your king to get lost and if he wants anything he could 'honor' us by coming here himself…or is he scared?"

Squall's eyes widened at his brother's anger. Gavin never looked scarier. The glare in his eyes…the man was actually snarling…and Squall could bet his brother's growl was more menacing than Dran's.

"We cannot allow you to speak like that of our king."

"Really?" Gavin drawled out, "And exactly what are you planning on doing? Give us a lecture?"

The man nodded to his men, who crouched, preparing for attack.

"Squall?"

"Yes?"

"How about we show these kind men a taste of our reputable hospitality?"

Squall chuckled, "After you, nii-san."

"You told me they were fifteen, Squall…I see your counting abilities are as poor as your looks."

Gavin ducked a blow as he fought to defend his brother's back, knowing Squall was also defending his.

"My looks? Hey…I'm hot…everyone says so. My looks are as decent as my abilities."

Gavin chuckled, driving a kick to one of the soldier's chest, sending him flying back into another guy.

"Your wolf looks like he's enjoying this."

Squall frowned, "Is it okay to kill them?"

"Yeah. Self-defense. They're better off dead than serving that mule of a king anyway."

There were startled gasps and angered growls from the loyal soldiers as they tried to stop the brothers. Squall fought over a sword with one of the soldiers, trying to dodge attacks from two others at the same time.

Gavin appeared out of nowhere, "You know, Squall, I don't think I ever taught you this trick before."

Squall clenched his teeth, his arms beginning to hurt from the strain of holding on to the weapon.

"If ever you are in the position you are in now…against a man too, just knee him…try it now."

Squall grinned and followed his brother's instructions. The man before him fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

There weren't many soldiers left…ten from the many that had actually been there at the beginning.

Gavin took in deep breaths as he grabbed one of the men and rammed his head in an oak tree's bark.

"I always loved this tree." He told the unconscious man.

Squall dodged one of the attacker's blows and sent one of his own, never missing his opponent, sending his crashing against another fallen soldier.

Gavin's brown eyes sparkled as he took on another soldier and another, making sure their pain would still be there when they come around.

He was bleeding form several cuts and bruises were already eminent on his jaw. Squall looked like hell too. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and he had a black eye. Dran was uninjured, but his fur had seen better days.

Squall gasped for breath as a man jumped at him from behind.

"Hey, you bastard, get off my little brother." Gavin ruthlessly kicked the man's side, making him curl in pain. Gavin extended his arm for Squall and pulled him up, "You look like hell." He chuckled before dodging a kick that would have been painful.

Squall smiled, "You look just as good, nii-san."

"Excuse me boys, but I would suggest you stand where you are if you give a cat's spit about this sickly looking woman." A voice called from behind them.

Dran lunged, intending to attack the one who had dared to touch Elisa.

"Mother!" the brothers cried in unison.

Elisa coughed in the man's grasp.

"Get your filthy hand off of her!" Squall snarled.

Gavin held the brunet's arm and glared at the man, "Leave her alone. It's us you want."

"Shut up. No more jumping around and showing off your skill. It's what got you in this mess the first place. Now if you would be so kind as to let us tie you up and take you with us…of mama here will be having a hard time you know."


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Bow in front of the king, you insolent little bastards." The first in command, Joan, barked as he forced the brothers to the ground.

Angelus smiled, "Welcome to my Castle."

"Your castle?" Squall's voice had undergone a deep change and his eyes shone an angry shade of violet.

Gavin gasped, "Squall?"

"Onii-san, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?"

Gavin nodded and smirked, turning to look back at Angelus, who had frowned deeply.

"Speak only when asked to speak, brat!" Joan grabbed the brunet's silky hair, tugging painfully at it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Amethyst eyes turned to train itself on the king, "It's pretty sad Squall is such a coward, forcing me to take over when he can't handle the pressure or the pain. Angelus, was it, you do remember little Squall, right?"

The king shot off his chair, "You are the Leonhart heir!"

"Leon…that's my name, but you can rest assured…Squall doesn't remember the castle and its marvels…that night you destroyed his life…he doesn't remember. You are one lucky bastard."

The ropes fell and Leon rammed his elbow onto Joan's groin.

"May I humbly ask to stand up? I do so hate bowing…it really isn't my thing." Leon stretched, "Since Squall doesn't remember his life as a prince, your reign on the land is safe…What is it you want? Since Squall isn't much of an avenger and has no desire in ruling anything…I do suggest you tell me where Elisa is and let us go."

Angelus backed up a step, "I warn you…I will have Elisa killed…actually I need your help."

Gavin's eyes widened in surprise, "Whatever for."

"Not your help, Leon's…there is this land I want to rule, but its ruler is a young, stubborn man. I was thinking Squall…I mean Leon…or...what you call yourself to accompany this man back to his hometown and act as a spy…give me his weakness."

"Not interested." Leon rested back against one of the grand pillars.

"Actually I thought you might be very interested…I have an offer you…or rather Squall…might find real hard to resist."

"Really? And what could that be?" Leon tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and smiled coyly at the king.

"Elisa happens to be very sick…if she is not given the proper medications…she could die."

Gavin narrowed his eyes.

"I could provide her with the best doctors of the kingdom…don't you want to see her fresh and lively again?"

Gavin gasped, "Liar."

"No…as a matter of fact I am honest…You are going to stay here with her while Squall runs this errand for me. You can see for yourself the medications and I assure you she will smile and laugh once again. After I invade their land, you can stay in the castle…your mother will not only be cured, but she will also be rich and not burdened by how much you can afford. Think of her… you will be able to provide her with fur coats in the winter and fine silk in the summer. If you don't do it for yourself," Angelus continued, seeing the brothers' expressions and knowing her had hit on the mark, "Then do it for her."

Gavin stood up and walked over to Leon, "Since you are untied and free, do you mind?"

"Gomen, nii-san," Leon's voice was full of derision as he undid the rope.

"So, what is it that Squall has to do exactly?"

Angelus smiled triumphantly and explained, "The ruler of Esther died recently and his son took over. I have tried sending letters before but that boy is insolent. I called him for peace negotiations and he is now being…betrayed…as we speak. You see, Squall, you will rescue him and befriend him…later then…you will betray him."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Leon's violet yes were scanning snow covered courtyard where a young, blonde commander was held captive. He was stripped to the waist and stood, tied to a post, a proud gleam in his eyes although it was obvious he was freezing to death. His clothes, along with his boots and gloves were laying in a tempting pile an arm's reach away from him.

Dran sat under the tree his master was resting on. "So, boy, guess he's good enough for that master of yours?" Dran just cocked his head to the side. "Seifer Almasy…that's the fool's name. Coming here ever-so-trustingly without a few soldiers for protection. He fits Squall perfectly…both of them are crazy."

Jumping off the branch he had been sitting on, Leon made his way to the blonde, "Mmm…hello there…you look like you could use some help, no?"

Seifer's emerald eyes snapped open and he glared at the brunet, "Get lost, brat."

Leon hushed the man, "I'm here to help you…Just keep your voice down or you'll attract attention."

Leon inwardly snorted. Even if the blonde had enough strength in him to yell, the soldiers wouldn't come.

Dran sat by the commander's feet, which were numb from the cold.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Seifer didn't answer and Leon cut the ropes and pulled one of the man's strong arms over his shoulders to support him.

"I have a room here by the side. We can use it for the night, but by dawn we have to be gone."

Leon buckled under the blonde's weight, but said nothing as he helped the flaxen along.

"I'm…Le Squall Kinneas."

Seifer winced as he was pulled into a hallway. He could barely move his body. Leon gently pushed him against a wall while he unlocked the room's door and pushed it open, "God, you're really heavy dammit. What do you eat?"

Seifer managed a small smile as Leon sat him on a large, soft bed. In truth, Seifer had not an inch of fat on his strong body. Muscles rippled in his arms and chest…even his back held strength.

"I see you aren't the pampered commander, eh?" Leon lit a fire in the hearth and went to help Seifer, who had fallen back against the covers, his body shaking convulsively.

"We need to get you warmed up soon." Leon's eyes narrowed with worry.

The blonde's lower lip was blue and spasms hunted the strong body of his. Furthermore the fire wasn't doing any good, nor were the blankets piled atop Seifer's body.

'At this rate he'll die!' Leon frowned, "What the hell…I'm not a damned doctor!"

Seifer turned to his side, curling into a ball.

"Hey, don't you dare die on me." Leon glared at Dran, who had jumped onto the bed and pressed himself close to Seifer's back. The blonde instinctively turned to him, burying his face in the wolf's fur.

"Of course." Leon shooed the wolf out of the room, "Stay." He ordered, and the ever obedient wolf sat.

He climbed into the bed, pushing Seifer onto his back and taking the blonde's shaking lower lip into his mouth.

Seifer sighed as Leon pressed their bodies close and kissed warmth into the blonde's neck and jaw.

'Sorry Squall, but there is no other way.' Leon pulled off his shirt and gasped as his warm body came in contact with Seifer's freezing one.

The brunet trailed balmy kisses down Seifer's chest, stopping to warm each nipple and moving further below, his tongue soothing against the cool skin of the blonde. Seifer came to his senses a few minutes later, his body's shivering slowing as he was warmed by a clumsy little brunet.

Leon rubbed warmth into Seifer's arms and sides and stopped as his mouth reached the waistband of Seifer's pants.

"Why are you stopping?" Seifer groaned as he looked deep into violet eyes.

Leon blushed adorably, muttering incoherent sentences and words. The blonde grinned weakly but pushed himself up and cupped the brunet's warm nape with cold fingers, "I'm still not hot yet."

Leon's violet eyes clouded with passion as Seifer took over, his now warm mouth parting Leon's lips, his tongue moving in to explore the dark depths.

Leon moaned as Seifer pulled away to nibble on his ear, "Who are you?" he whispered hotly.

"I…" Leon blissfully closed his eyes as all thought abandoned him.

Seifer groaned as Leon's awkward hand rested on his shoulder, "Never done this before?" he guessed out loud.

Leon whimpered as Seifer sucked on his neck, a small smile on his lips as his condition was forgotten. Pushing Leon down onto the mattress, his hands caressing the brunet's taught muscles, Seifer proceeded to make love to him.

Leon opened his eyes later a sigh escaping his lips as Seifer hugged him close for the night. The blonde smiled down at him, "Mind telling me who you are?"

"I told you. I'm Squall…"

"Yeah…but why did you help me?"

"I…I was leaving this city and you were just there…so I helped you."

"Where are you planning on going?"

Leon shrugged, "I…don't know."

"You know…if you want, you could come with me."

Leon frowned and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To let my wolf in before I have to screw some warmth into him, too." Leon angrily mumbled.

He opened the door, "Dran, come on in."

"Having regrets already?" Seifer sat up and sulked.

Leon shrugged, "No."

'Squall is going to kill himself if he finds out though.'

The thought deepened his frown to a scowl…


	5. Chapter 5

5

Grey eyes opened and took in their surroundings. It was comfortingly warm. Squall pushed himself up into a sitting position and gasped when he saw his bed partner.

Seifer lay on his side, his arm draped over Squall's waist. Green eyes lazily opened and Seifer smiled at the brunet, "It's time to leave?"

Squall frowned, 'Leon…what the hell is going on!' "Umm…excuse me for a second…I need to go see…" the rest of the sentence followed the brunet out of the room.

Seifer frowned, "What is his problem?"

Dran sat up, yawning and turning to Seifer.

The blonde stood up and pulled on his clothes, his mood darkening with the stormy weather outside.

Squall pulled out a paper from his pocket, "Heya Squall…I know if I were another guy you would kill me, but you have to listen and understand…you don't have a choice…

The brunet looked dazed as he walked back into the room.

Seifer smiled, "So, when are we leaving?"

"Leaving…right…let's go now, everyone is asleep, you know."

Seifer noticed Squall's shiny grey eyes, "I thought…"

"Huh?" Squall pushed back his hair from his eyes and his cheeks heated under Seifer's gaze.

'Weren't his eyes violet last night?' the blonde thought.

"Comon, we must hurry." Squall motioned to Dran and Seifer followed; his head spinning with notions.

After mounting their horses, the pair rode away from the castle, never bothering to look back.

Seifer glanced back at Squall, "Thanks for saving me yesterday. I wouldn't have survived without your help."

"Oh, don't thank me." Squall muttered, pertaining to Leon.

Seifer raised an eyebrow and Squall hastened to amend, "I meant don't thank me yet…how far away is your kingdom anyway?"

"It's three weeks if the weather wants, four if it gets mad."

Dran ran by Squall's horse, his white fur and elegant form gaining an admired smile from the blonde, "Where did you find him?"

"Dran?" Squall smiled at his loyal pet, "He was a cub when I came across him five years ago. He followed me home one night and we've been together ever since."

Seifer nodded and slowed his horse's gait to ride by Squall, "About what happened between us last night"

"Oh…no it's nothing…" Squall turned a crimson shade of red and avoided Seifer's green gaze, "Actually…it isn't nothing. Are you having any regrets?"

Squall was sure if the blonde hadn't caught his arm he would have fallen off his stallion. Seifer coughed to cover up his amusement at Squall's obvious discomfiture, "You know…it's not that embarrassing when you stop to think about it."

"Who said I'm embarrassed?" Squall retorted, his scarlet cheeks selling him off. Seifer chuckled, "yeah, maybe you aren't. Must be the heat," Seifer joked…the weather was anything but warm… "that's why you're all red. And I'm sure the saddle has something wrong with it…what other reason would there be for you to lose your balance anyway?"

Squall glared daggers at the blonde, who laughed his head off. After and hour they were already far away from the castle and they both slowed their horses down to a gallop, Seifer grinning goofily and Squall glowering. "I'm relieved you don't have any regrets though."

"Can we stop talking about last night, please?" Squall wailed.

"But you aren't doing any talking, kid. It would have ended long ago if you did."

"I have no regrets, okay? Are you happy? Does it assuage your guilty soul?"

"Guilty. Hah…you enjoyed every second of it and that you can't deny."

"Mou! Why are we discussing this now? I already answered your stupid question…can you concentrate more on the direction we are traveling!"

Seifer burst out laughing, "You really act like a virgin."

"Well I was before you…" Squall closed his eyes in mute disbelief, 'what the hell…I can't even remember sleeping with him…I swear Leon if you just…argh!'

"Before I made love to you? Yeah I know…that's why from now on you're my lover."

Squall cried out, "I swear if you won't stop I'm going to let Dran skin you alive and be sure I would enjoy every moment of it too."

Seifer chuckled, "Sorry, princess, you're just an easy target."

"How about you waste your time 'targeting' rabbits for lunch instead?"

Seifer winked, "Whatever you say princess."

"Stop with that crappy nickname."

"Or what?"

"or I will be the one skinning you alive you darn piece of shameless, blatant, unabashed, barefaced, brazen"

"Okay, Princess, I get the picture. Man you sure do have a couple of thorns with that pretty face of yours."

By the way…Mou…is a Japanese phrase that is used when whining…


	6. Chapter 6

6

Gavin sneered as the king called him into his hall, "Yes?"

"What happened yesterday? Who's Leon?" Angelus glared harshly but deep down his stomach churned. The violet eyes of the brunet had haunted his entire night, leaving him little hope of sleep. After yesterday's interview, which had gone according to plan, Angelus had fled his own hall, hoping to get as far away from Leon as possible.

But now that Leon was gone and it was broad daylight, he found the need to seek out some answers form the proud older brother.

Gavin shrugged, "I'm not so sure myself, I've only talked to Leon twice since Squall joined our family. There is nothing I can tell you."

Angelus jumped off his throne, "Don't play games. You were smiling the whole time…I know you know something."

Gavin shrugged, "well…it is rather runny the way he easily slipped out of his bonds and stood to face you. You should have seen your face…you look like you saw a ghost."

"Don't you insult me in my own hall, you"

"Leon was created because of you. That night you killed his parents…to protect himself Squall created a second personality…which calls itself Leon. Like I said I only saw him twice though…the first was when I was trying to remind Squall of this castle and his past…out of nowhere Leon came out, his violet eyes and deep voice…he told me to let it be I suppose…so Squall really doesn't mind the past we gave him to protect him. The second time was when Dran followed him home 5 years ago. He laughed harshly and said you killed Squall's former cub, huh?"

Angelus looked at his hand, which had four fang marks on it, "Yeah, I remember…I killed it because it bit me and growled."

Gavin shrugged, "Anyhow, Squall is strong so you better pray the errand you sent him on doesn't change him one bit, because like Leon said, if Squall decides to remember, you are going down. Oh and don't worry, I'll bury your treasure with you."

Squall glared at Seifer, "Will you stop moving? How the hell can I hunt with you jumping around?"

Turning to his blonde counterpart he saw Seifer holding up two dead rabbits, "Honey I'm home."

Seifer chuckled as Squall's frown deepened, "The name is Squall, okay? And anyway…do you know how to cook?"

"Comon, sugar, I caught the food, you cook it…you do know how right?"

"Give me." Squall snatched the rabbits out of Seifer's hold and smiled sweetly to Dran, who had gathered dry twigs for a fire.

"How come I don't get any of your smiles?" Seifer muttered, seeing the way Squall patted his wolf's fur and whispered compliments.

Squall snorted and started skinning the rabbits and starting a fire. An hour later they were eating rabbit stew.

Seifer grinned, "Your food is delicious."

"I'm not always going to cook you know. So enjoy what you can."

"You're very cold." The blonde frowned.

Squall's heart skipped a beat but he feigned indifference. In truth he didn't want to get too close to the blonde to make his mission any easier. It was bad enough already that Seifer had been his first.

Squall handed his wolf the rest of his stew and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To relieve myself…what you wanna come?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Take your time kitten."

"Squall…My name is"

"Yeah I know."

Dran stood to follow his master but Squall motioned for him to stay, "I'll be back, Dran. Be good."

Seifer downed the rest of his soup and waited for the brunet to return. "So, Squall, why are you leaving the castle?"

"Because I don't like the king." Squall shrugged and patted Dran's head before he mounted his horse, "Let's go. We can cover a lot before nightfall."

Seifer nodded, "You know, it'll take about three weeks to get to my homeland."

"You told me." Squall muttered.

"I'm going to win your heart by then."


	7. Chapter 7

7

"I'm surprised you are so well prepared." Seifer smiled.

Squall avoided his gaze as he had been doing all day, "Yeah, I told you I was going to leave…I saved you on my way out."

The brunet fashioned a tent big enough for him and his two traveling companions.

"You're good too…have you traveled around before?"

"No, but my brother had overseen my training. He made sure I would survive well if I ever was in the position in am in now."

"And, where is that brother?" Seifer asked as he patted Dran and stood behind Squall, just waiting fro the stubborn brunet to ask for help.

"He is with the king." Squall shrugged.

"Oh…does he know you are leaving?"

"You ask too many questions." The brunet frowned.

Seifer shrugged and chuckled, "hmmm…I'm only trying to figure you out, kid."

"You're wasting your time." Squall got into the tent and spread the blankets of their rough and ready bed. Coming out, the brunet started a fire and sat by it, Dran resting his head on his master's lap, closing his eyes in bliss as Squall stroked his heavy fur which blended fairly with the snow all around them.

Seifer sat across from Squall, "So, you left your parents behind?"

Squall frowned, "My mother…but she's with nii-san."

Seifer nodded and rested back against the bark of a close tree, closing his eyes and thinking of nothing in particular.

Squall watched the blonde, his heart beating wildly, 'How did it feel…lying in his arms?' shaking his head to clear his sinful thoughts, Squall frowned and turned his gaze to the crackling fire. 'How did it feel to be one with him?'

The brunet's eyes narrowed, "You should get eaten by wolves." Squall muttered.

Seifer opened his eyes, "huh?"

"Nothing…who was talking to you anyway?" Squall grumbled, his cheeks heating.

Seifer wondered about Squall's grumpy demeanor, "Are you always in a dreadful mood?"

"No."

"So, I'm the one putting you on edge." Seifer smiled. It was a statement, not a question. S

quall turned to glare at the blonde, "Drop dead."

Seifer stood up, "I'm going to bed, it's almost dark and we're going to get up early. You might want to join me, unless you're planning to spend the night out on your own."

Squall stuck out his tongue and frowned at nothing in particular, listening to Seifer prepare for bed.

Dran sat up and turned to the tent. "What is it old pal? You wanna call it a day?" Squall patted his wolf and walked into the tent, Dran hot on his heels.

Seifer was lying on his side, his back to the brunet. Squall felt a shiver run down his spine as he rest close to the blonde, Dran situating himself by Squall's leg.

Seifer turned to Squall, his green eyes shining in the dark, "You're shivering."

"It's cold…go to sleep…don't look at me like that!"

Seifer smiled, "Like what?" he chuckled and put his arm around the brunet's thin waist, pulling him close to warm him.

Squall tensed for a minute but Seifer just closed his eyes and buried his face in the brunet's hair.

"Seifer?"

"Mhm?" The blonde sounded sleepy.

"Nothing…Go to sleep dammit."

Seifer chuckled but said nothing as he pulled Squall closer and draped his leg over both of Squall's, lulling the brunet to sleep with his warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Squall shivered as a blizzard raged outside their tent. They've been traveling for three days and Squall's mood was dampening by the minute.

Seifer sat beside him looking out the tent, "Man, it's cold."

Squall glared at him, "I hate snow."

Seifer raised his arms in a mock pretense of innocence, "I didn't do it, I swear." The brunet's scowl was ferocious and the blonde laughed at his idiocy.

"You know, there is a hot water spring a couple of days ride from here. We could stop there if you want."

"Whatever." Squall muttered. Something about all the snow was putting him on edge, so was Seifer's warmth.

"So, why don't we sleep since we can't possibly travel in this weather?" Seifer suggested.

Squall gritted his teeth, "Why don't you just freeze to death and do me a favour?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you hate me so much…and I was your first lover too…to think he would remember the way he moaned in my arms."

"Hey…that wasn't even…" 'Me.' He finished in his mind.

"What? Counted?" Seifer pressed closer, "What?"

Squall stood up and left the tent, Dran running behind him.

"Hey!" Seifer ran behind him when an arrow whizzed past his head, "What the hell…"

Squall pushed him to the ground, "Stay down."

It was snowing real hard and Squall could barely see, but his senses were screaming danger, and if that didn't warn him, Dran's growls sure did.

The blonde looked at Squall who was over him, "What the hell!" the brunet sat up and pulled out small knives that he had in a pouch slung over his shoulder. A man jumped down form a tree, roaring as he threw himself on the brunet.

"Hey!" Seifer cried, but he was rooted to the spot when Squall easily dodged and he embedded the knife into the man's nape, killing him quickly and efficiently.

Dran growled and pounced on another that decided to show himself. Four other men jumped from their hiding place and attacked Squall at once.

The brunet grinned, "Boy, I sure do miss this routine. Too bad you guys aren't sent by nii-san or I would have let you live."

Seifer gasped as Squall fought, his heart racing with the boy's agile movements. Squall was actually smiling, fighting alongside Dran. There was no need for the blonde to help at all…no…Squall was the master of the game…in full control. Bodies littered the ground and Squall rubbed his bloodied knuckles. Dran sat beside him, "Good boy." Squall cooed as he patted his wolf's fur, forgetting the blonde's presence.

"You…fight pretty well."

Squall grinned, "Yeah? I thought so. Back in my village people would always clap and cheer, but I never killed my attackers because they were always sent by my nii-san."

Squall's smile turned sad, "I would always come home late though, and he would tease me or yell at me, depending on his mood, although it would all be his fault."

Seifer smiled, "Your brother is funny."

"Yeah, and he's strong too…if they didn't get my mom…" Squall trailed off, his face losing its former glow.

"Hey, lighten up…tell me…what happened with your mother?"

"Nani mo nai." Squall shrugged and walked into the tent, leaving the blonde to stare at his retreating form. But Seifer was not going to let up this time, "Hey, tell me something. You were laughing and grinning like a damn fool when you were kicking those guy's asses…you always smile when you are around Dran…what about me, dammit! Where the hell did I go wrong, anyway?"

Squall ignored him and shakily went under the covers to feign sleep.

"No way…Comon, you have been ignoring me and snapping at me throughout the past four days like I was some enemy of yours. If you hate me then why do you travel with me?" the blonde frowned as it seemed Squall was never going to answer, but the brunet's voice was a soft whisper, "I don't hate you."

"Yeah, sure you don't hate me…you just can't stand my presence."

Squall sat up and glared at Seifer, "Look…you…it's not…I…" Grey eyes were clouded with unshed tears as Squall tried to put his feelings into words. 'What can I say? That I'm here to betray you? To pretend to be your friend only to find your weakness? What the hell do you want me to say!'

Seifer looked contrite as the first tear slipped from the brunet's eyes, "Don't cry…I'm sorry…it's just that…I like you, and I want you to like me. If it's because I slept with you…I really am sorry, I let passion take over my thinking."

Squall smiled at the blonde, "You're good. It's not you…it's me, but I am sorry…I wasn't fair…"

Seifer's eyes widened in surprise, "Huh?"

Squall crawled over to where Seifer was sitting and wound his arms around the blonde's neck, "You said I was moaning in your arms…"

The brunet didn't need to say another word…or rather couldn't… Seifer had taken his breath away…

A little help I suppose? Nii-san is older bro. Nani mo nai is nothing and Gomen is sorry..okay?


	9. Chapter 9

9

Squall frowned as a hand shook him gently, "Get up, kitten. It's almost noon…"

Seifer grinned as the brunet bolted up, "What!"

Dran was licking the snow outside as Squall and Seifer mounted their horses and continued on their journey.

"The spring is two days away…it would be nice…we could wash up and fill our bottles with warm water."

"That's great. I hate winter…the cold always makes me feel edgy."

"Really? In my kingdom it's spring now. The snow is melting all over and there are flowers everywhere."

Squall's eyes shone, "Are you serious? Flowers and spring? Gavin told me about those countries, but I've never been to one."

"Really? I think you will love my hometown. My father had been such a peaceful ruler and I'm trying my best to protect it and keep it that way."

Squall blinked sadly and nodded.

"Angelus betrayed me, but I'm not going to war against him. I don't care about an insult like that…too many people would die if I decide to take petty revenge and the beautiful meadows that once bloomed with roses would just burn and turn to ashes."

Squall's head began to throb dully…fires…it was something about fires.

"I heard this kingdom's castle burned to the ground the day Angelus came to invade it."

Squall stopped his horse, feeling slightly lightheaded…a burning castle.

"Squall?"

Seifer stopped and turned to him, "Are you okay? You look pale."

"The castle…burned…and what happened to the king, the queen?"

"They were killed."

"Killed…"

"Squall?"

The brunet swayed slightly but shook his head to clear it. 'What is wrong? Leon?'

Seifer frowned, "Squall?"

Violet eyes trained themselves on the blonde's face, "Man, you sure are a talkative one."

"What the hell…your grey eyes." Seifer frowned, the first night he had slept with the brunet…violet eyes, "What the hell is going on Squall?"

Leon frowned and shrugged, "Nothing would have gone wrong if you would stop talking you know."

Squall's voice was now deeper, his frown harsher, "Your eyes, they were like that too… the day you saved me."

"Yeah…Just call me Leon when that happens."

"What?" Seifer frowned.

"Huh…look, when Squall was young, he had an…accident…and well forgot all his past and I was created to protect him when he decides he can't handle the pressure."

"What pressure…I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, aha, except the burning castle scene was all too familiar and…distressing… anyway, now that I am here, we might as well make the best of it, after all Squall will come back after I go to sleep. So don't worry like that."

"I don't understand."

Leon chuckled, "Yeah, I thought so, but who cares. Let's go on…it's still a few hours before nightfall, and it's been a while since I was to roam free."

"Where's Squall?"

"Sleeping…don't worry about him… he is such a weak guy…unable to handle his own memories…"

"What memories?"

"That is for me to know, for Squall to run away form, and for you to ponder."

Motioning to Dran, Leon took off, "I suppose your homeland is this way?"

Seifer came back to his senses and sent his horse galloping after Leon, "Tell me something, Leon…The night you saved me…and I"

"Yeah, it was me…Squall didn't know about it. When I am in control of his body, he's not there…whatever you say, or do…he won't know about."

"But…"

"How do I communicate with him…I write a letter before going to sleep, but if nothing great happens, I don't."

"My God…you wrote him a letter telling him about us?"

"Yeah…but that isn't a problem since you and him…you know…last night."

Seifer frowned, "I like Squall better."

Leon laughed, "Yeah? It is your fault, so you might as well accept me…you have to admit though," Leon winked at his companion, "I'm a bolder lover than him."

Seifer frowned and galloped ahead, muttering things about shameless beings and arrogant mortals.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Squall shivered in the cold and frowned at his inconsiderate lover, "Seifer?"

The blonde jumped awake, "Squall?"

"Who did you imagine it would be?"

Seifer hugged him, "Thank God."

"Oh…Leon…"

Seifer shrugged at the brunet's dejected tone, "Well…it wasn't that bad, and it's just like that guy is so damn…different than you."

Squall smiled, "Why?"

"He has a sick sense of humor." 'And not a very high opinion of you.' The blonde silently added.

Squall sighed, "I don't know why he came out though. I assume he told you a little about himself?"

"Yeah. Anyway, we didn't travel much yesterday, let's go."

Squall nodded and again they were on their way. "Did you and Leon… you know…" Squall trailed off.

Seifer snorted, "No, that guy pisses me off."

Squall brightened, "Good."

Seifer winked but frowned as yesterday night repeated itself in his memories…

_Leon was smirking, like he had been the whole day, "Aren't you going to screw me, Blondie?"_

"_No."_

"_Why? You wouldn't really be betraying Squall, since it's his body." _

"_Shut up you arrogant" Seifer had frowned when Leon pressed their lips together, _

"_Get the hell away from me. I Love Squall not you, bastard." _

_Leon laughed, "Love Squall? You can do better than that…especially after being betrayed just last week from the king. You are too trusting. Squall didn't even tell you about me, choosing to pretend nothing was wrong with him…like he is normal." _

_The blonde gasped, "Don't talk like that!" _

"_What? The truth hurts, yeah I know. It's a pity every morning I have to give the body back to a coward like that thing. It would have been better if I had full control."_

"_Shut up. Go to sleep." Seifer had turned, giving the brunet his back. _

"_Comon, Seifer, darling…aren't you going to hold me?" _

"_Go to hell."_

_Leon had laughed but soon enough he had slept, leaving the blonde with nothing but worries and questions._

Squall rode behind Seifer, his head furrowed in worry, 'Did Leon tell Seifer anything? He didn't leave a letter or anything. What happened?'

"Hey, Squall…umm…is there anything else about you that I would want to know?"

Squall looked up and found that Seifer had stopped and turned his horse to be able to look at him directly. "No…why?"

"Nothing…maybe he was just playing with my head."

Squall tensed, "Huh?"

"Nothing, princess. Let's go, with any luck we would be at the springs tomorrow, and in a week, Home sweet home." Squall smiled, but as Seifer sent his horse galloping ahead, Squall's heart sank…because in a week...he was going to betray the blonde…


	11. Chapter 11

11

The springs were the nicest things you would ever imagine to find in a freezing, lonesome forest.

Squall dismounted and grinned, "Look, the snow is actually melted here."

Seifer nodded as he came up behind the brunet, "The steam from the springs heats its immediate surrounding. Comon, let's go for a swim. It's nice."

Dran ran around his master, his enthusiasm contagious as Squall stripped to his shorts and waded in behind the blonde, who had gone under and resurfaced, a happy grin on his face. Dran jumped in after them, swimming around by the shore and the horses watered themselves.

Squall squealed, "It's so warm!"

Seifer nodded, "Comon, let's go deeper."

The brunet laughed and followed the blonde, bumping into him when Seifer suddenly stopped, "I've never been here with another person before."

Squall smiled, "I've never been anywhere with another person."

Seifer chuckled delightfully, taking the brunet into his arms and laughing against his shoulder, "You are so refreshingly different."

Squall sighed as Seifer nuzzled his neck and licked at the warm droplets of water that trickled down his shoulder. Dran came in between them and Squall shyly laughed, "Guess I have been to many places with Dran though."

"You are pretty close."

The brunet nodded, "Yeah, we're friends, aren't we, boy?" Dran nuzzled Squall's neck the same way the blonde had done earlier, making Seifer chuckle and pat the dog, "You know, if you were another person I would have drowned you by now for sure."

Squall laughed and Dran licked his master's cheek. Seifer groaned, "He's kissing you…I'm jealous."

The brunet laughed harder, "I can live with that."

"Oh, yeah?" Seifer slashed water onto the brunet's face, gaining a startled yelp from master and pet.

Squall smiled evilly, "You asked for it."

Laughter surrounded the area…embracing the trees and the grass…it rang through the once lonely shrubs and surprised the birds, who thought they were the only ones who could give life to such a forsaken place...

Seifer yawned, smiling as Squall snuggled closer. The blonde was surprised at his own feelings…how could he have fallen in love with an innocent brat who had an outrageous second personality and a protective wolf to his name?

Grey eyes softened as they stared up at the blonde, 'my mother and brother are waiting…What am I thinking…what am I doing?'

Squall pulled away slightly, "Don't you have someone waiting for you back in your castle?"

Seifer chuckled, "No. but that will change, won't it…cause now I have you."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Dran growled low in his throat, gaining the lovers' attention.

"What is it, Dran?" Squall stood up as he heard footsteps outside their tent and frowned at Seifer, "What the hell…"

It was only a two day's ride away from Seifer's homeland. The blonde started to leave but Squall shook his head, "Stay here."

"I'm a good fighter, you know."

"Yeah, and so am I. Just stay here. Dran, come." Squall walked out of the tent, Dran by his side.

"Woah…a welcoming committee?" the brunet chuckled, his eyes taking on a hard gleam that belied his cheery expression.

"You're Squall Leonhart?" On of the fifteen men he counted asked, "Yeah? You got business with me?"

The man laughed, "I'm Seda…the man who is going to defeat you."

"Hold on a minute…you're here to get your ass kicked, that's all?" Squall laughed.

"No, and don't laugh you fuckin fool." Seda glared at Squall, "I heard the king of Esther is with you too. I'm going to defeat you and kidnap the king as Ransom."

The brunet laughed again, "You and what army?"

Seda glared at him, "I don't need an army to defeat you."

Squall raised a mocking brow, "Well, I'll see if I can change your mind."

The blonde got out of the tent as he heard the fight starting. Chuckling to himself he saw as the brunet made a couple of people fly. Dran was sinking his teeth in one of the men's neck, and the blonde shivered at the ferocious growl on the usually good-natured animal. After watching for a few minutes, he was able to count ten dead.

"Don't move. You must be the king." Seifer tensed as he felt the cold point of a knife against his throat.

"You know, you should know better than to let your guard down around an opponent, but gathering form the way you are staring at the boy, you and him are lovers, right?"

Squall turned and glared at the man, "Get away form him, you bastard."

"Don't move…you caused enough trouble already. If you move I will have him killed." Seda laughed from behind the brunet.

Grey eyes hardened, "You will never win like this."

"Really…actually, I'm gonna let you stand motionless like that and carve my name on your ass." Seda laughed, "What? Would you rather the blonde there dies?"

Seifer shrugged apologetically as he was forced unto his knees and bound.

"I'm warning you kid, one move and I'll kill him."

Dran growled. "Hey, get that wolf away from here."

"Dran's my wolf." Squall smirked at the way looking at the white wolf made the man shiver in fright.

A kick was delivered to Seifer's side and although the blonde made no sound, pain was etched on his handsome features.

"Stop it!' Squall cried falling t his knees.

"Squall!" Seifer sat up, "What the hell is wrong with you? Squall!"

"I told you to call me Leon." The brunet chuckled after long quiet minutes.

Seifer frowned, "Damn, just when I thought the situation couldn't get any worse."

"Hey, no senseless talk, what the fuck is going on?" Seda growled

Leon stood up, dusting his clothes, "Excuse me for my former rudeness, I'm Leon…it would do you well to remember my name in the future…maybe I should carve it on your forehead so you will remember your sore defeat every time you look in the mirror."

Seda sputtered blasphemies, "I'm the one in control here. I still have your lover."

"My lover? No way, that guy turned his back on me that night about a week ago, didn't you Blondie?"

"Go to hell."

"You see, he even remembers what he told me, too." Leon chuckled but it held no humor at all.

"I said I am in control. If you move I will kill him."

"You know, just between us old pals," Leon cocked his head to the side, "I don't really care about that guy's life, it's just that Squall miserably does."

Seda frowned in confusion.

Leon shrugged, "I guess it really can't be helped. Watch this." With the speed of lightning Leon pulled out to knives, whirled around and threw them at the two men holding Seifer captive. "What the hell!"

Leon pouted, "Ara…looks like Seifer dear is free…" Seifer stood up, frowning at the ropes on his wrists. Leon walked over to him and cut them, "I suppose you can take it form here…I do so hate to burden my conscious."

Seifer grinned, "This is the first thing you said that I happened to like."

Leon grinned, "Show me a good time." "Hah, I'll show you to the time of your life."

The blonde grabbed Seda, who was getting ready to run away, and in a few minutes, the man couldn't run away even if Tsunami decided to plague the and he stood on.

Leon clapped merrily, "Nice. Very nice."

"Go to hell…I want Squall."

Leon's smile disappeared, "Stop being a fool…just for your benefit, you know."

"Whatever. I don't need your advice. Let's go."

Ara…that's a Japanese phrase used by women mostly (since it's so feminine) and it comes closely to meaning "whoops"


	13. Chapter 13

13

Squall stopped smiling yesterday.

Seifer sent a small smile over his shoulder as he stopped in front of the castle gates, "We're home."

Squall nodded, "We made it, huh."

The blonde raised an arm and cheers sounded form the inside. The castle gates were thrown open and the couple rode in accompanied by Dran.

Shouts of welcome were coming from the crowd who had seemed to have anxiously awaited the arrival of their king.

Seifer blew kisses and waved to everyone, looking truly at home.

Dylan, Seifer's first in command rushed ahead and took Seifer's horse, "Well, I told them you wouldn't go down easy."

"Hah. Are you sure you weren't the one that said I was down?" Seifer patted Dylan's back.

The elderly man grinned, "Glad to have you home."

"Yeah, glad to be home. As for my survival, you have Squall to thank."

Dylan turned and smiled at Squall, "Well, please accept my deepest gratitude on behalf of the kingdom, but I assure you we would have felt the same even if you didn't save his sorry ass."

Squall's eyes widened and Seifer laughed, "Excuse Dylan, he's an old friend of the family. He means well, trust me."

Squall nodded and smiled, looking around the place Seifer called home. Lush trees and grass covered the whole place. There were roses and daisies everywhere in every possible color. Children ran around laughing and playing while their mothers tended to the cows or watered the plants. Men talked together as they worked on building and fixing things, even the oldies were to be seen, playing chess or enjoying the fresh air. There were many pats on the back and hugs fro the king's safe return. Birds and bees sang and hummed as they explored the beautiful landscape.

Seifer grabbed Squall's arm, "So? You like it here?"

"It's warm and beautiful. Yes, it's wonderful. People here are very lucky."

"Yeah. I will never allow anyone to take over this place. Now you understand why I'm so protective."

Squall nodded but there was a hint of trouble in the bend of his shoulders.

"Cheer up; we will share the same room if that's what you're worried about."

Squall blushed furiously, "No way. I'm glad to finally get rid of you."

"You are, aren't you?" Seifer laughed as he led his lover to his home.

"Here."

"Hey, how come…your home…the building."

Seifer laughed at squall's shocked face, "Yeah, well…the castle is more like a public fun place where parties are made and celebrations and stuff. I would rather live in a place like this; after all it is only me and the housekeeper, so there is no need for anything extravagant."

Seifer's home was a tad larger than everyone else's, lying atop a green hill all by itself, overlooking the other houses and places. The blonde pulled Squall into his home and the housekeeper, an elderly lady, hugged him, "Well, Seifer, I was so worried. I knew if I was ever going to die its going to be because of you. I just knew it. Still trying to give this old lady a heart attack."

The blonde chuckled, "Laura, this is Squall…he's going to be staying here."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm Laura. It's a pleasure to be meeting a fine young lad like yourself."

Squall smiled and shrugged offhandedly, shaking the woman's hand.

"Squall, I'm going to go catch up on the happenings of Esther, please make yourself at home. Laura, I trust you can take care of him. And by the way the wolf roaming outside is his pet; I assume you wouldn't mind his presence. Such a dear thing, really…when he isn't growling at you."

Laura laughed, "I see."

Squall nodded, "I'll go walk outside for a while, be back before nightfall."

"Okay, great. Please do."

Squall waved and left the cottage, his heart as heavy as rocks by a cave.

Dran looked up as Squall petted his halfheartedly, whining at his master's frown.

"Let's walk around, Dran." Squall walked away from the homes in the shadows of a low sun. Grass swayed with the breeze, "It's pretty nice here, huh. Mother would love it, don't you think. The weather and nature here would do her good. But…"

Squall sat beneath the shade of an oak tree, "Mother and Gavin are with the king…you want to know why, old friend?"

Dran sat by Squall, his head nestled on the brunet's laps. Squall stoked the wolf's fur, "Ransom. That's why they're there. And then there is Seifer. Heh, I have to betray him…find his weakness…so that this beautiful, peaceful place will be nothing but ashes, right?"

Dran nuzzled Squall's hand. "Seifer loves me, you know. That's why I'm here…if only he would find out…what do you think he'll do, Dran? I've never seen the blonde fight…"

Squall hugged his pet's neck and cried into his fur, "Why did it become like this? Why do I have to choose between him or my family? What should I do, Dran? Tell me!"

Violet eyes flashed with the setting sun, and wiping off tears that weren't his, Leon snorted and stood up, "Let's end this charade, Dran."


	14. Chapter 14

14

Seifer turned as the brunet walked into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. "Well, you sure did take your time coming back. Did you come across anything on your way?"

Amethysts bore into emeralds and Seifer frowned, "Leon…what the hell…what are you doing here? What happened?"

"Jeez, don't be like that. It's Squall to blame. He's the coward and fool."

"What the hell do you want!"

"I don't want anything…but I think we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

Seifer stormed past him but Leon caught his arm, "It's why I'm here."

"Squall…there is something bothering him, right? I knew something was up. What is it?" Seifer glared at the brunet, "Well…maybe this letter I wrote to Squall the night I saved you will clear a couple of the storm clouds."

Seifer eyed his suspiciously but took the letter and walking to the window, he opened and read.

"_Heya Squall…_

_I know if I were another guy you would kill me, but you have to listen and understand…you don't have a choice…The blonde guy in your room, that's Seifer Almasy, the king of some empire or whatever. Angelus is keeping your brother and mother in the castle with him and the only way you can free them and get the king to pay for your mother's medication is that you accompany him to his homeland, where you will discover his weakness and report to Angelus. Not so hard, eh? You do care about your mother, right? She will die without the medication in not more than a year. They are counting on you. Of course, there is this one little problem… I slept with the blonde…_

_Leon…"_

Seifer turned to Leon, "Liar."

Leon shrugged without sympathy, "I can understand that Squall is naïve and cowardly, but I warned you, Seifer. You just don't listen."

Seifer threw the letter into the hearth, "You…you're playing games! This is one of your stupid games!"

Leon snorted, "I don't play games, dammit."

"So," Seifer looked out the window, his voice becoming deadly calm, "Did you discover the weakness?"

Leon frowned, "Not exactly."

"Not exactly." Seifer echoed.

"You have no weakness." Leon shrugged.

He wasn't about to tell him Squall is giving up, not now at least…

"Oh, but I do." Seifer looked at himself in the mirror before smashing his fist into the center of it, cracking but not quite breaking it.

"You want to know what my weakness is?"

Leon stood as Seifer roared, punching the glass mirror again. Crying in frustration when it didn't break Seifer pulled out a chair and threw it at his reflection. The mirror shattered, falling to the ground.

Seifer walked over to the brunet, pushing him against the wall, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Seifer chuckled hoarsely before claiming the brunet's lips in a bruising kiss. Leon didn't move away or push the blonde aside, after all he had just broken the guy's heart and Squall deserved at least some punishment for his cruel act.

Seifer's face was emotionless as he pulled away, "You want to know my weakness?" he cupped the brunet's cheeks, "It's Squall…you bastard…give him back to me…let me at least look at him one last time."

Leon snorted as he withdrew for the first time, leaving Squall to handle this on his own…

Squall fell to his knees, "No."

Seifer smiled and rammed his fist into the wall, leaving a splatter of blood from the mirror wounds, "Get out, Squall…Get out and take my weakness with you."

Squall had tears in his eyes.

Seifer glared at him and roared, "Get out!"


	15. Chapter 15

15

Squall was still crying as he fled the castle, Dran running alongside his horse. Several hours later the brunet stopped and looked back…the castle was no longer visible from the trees…he could stop and rest now…

Seifer sat on the window of his cottage, a small smile on his face. There was a certain nostalgic sadness to that smile and the misty green eyes. Humming a melody he didn't know he had memorized, a tear slipped down his cheek and he allowed himself to mourn with a wolf that had begun to wail in the distance…

Squall was sprawled on the ground, Dran sitting close to his side, howling with a moon that wasn't even full.

He remembered…Squall cried softly into the crook of his arm…

'Leon? Where are you?'

The king…his father had fought that day alongside many soldiers to protect his home…his mother had held the little brunet in her arms until she was dragged and raped by Angelus…her last screams were for her son to flee and save himself. ..Angelus turned to him, a smile in his face…then the pain of a sword slashing his face…A little wolf cub attacking to save a friend…

Squall remembered… the cold night…little footsteps racing with his heart as he ran and ran…the snow was cold…just like now…and the castle burned…despite the cold and the blizzard it burned, taking away with it the laughter of an innocent child and the love of a family...turning them all to ashes which were blown away with the wind…

And Leon did not once come out to protect and shield the burnet's mind from the memories that were rightfully his by birth and time.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Your majesty, Squall Kinneas has returned."

Gavin's eyes narrowed as his little brother walked in, "Squall!"

The brunet turned and smiled weakly at Gavin, "Hey, how is mother?"

"She's doing better than before. What happened? You lost weight, so did Dran."

The wolf wagged his tail happily as Gavin stroked him.

Squall shrugged, "Nani mo nai. Gavin, tell me something…you know…refresh my memory for a sec"

"Now, come here, young lad. What is Seifer's weakness? Huh?" Angelus asked across the room.

Squall glared at him, his eyes full of hate and determination, "I'm talking with my brother, wait. As I was saying, nii-san"

"What do you mean you're talking…do you know who you're saying that to?" Angelus roared.

Squall smirked, "Yeah I know…The great king Angelus, wasn't it?"

Gavin's eyes widened, "Squall"

"I suppose you have the pendant, Gavin. My heirloom?"

"You"

"Nii-san…Do you stand by me?" Gavin frowned for a minute and nodded, "I'll get mother."

Squall smiled, "Yeah. We don't fall for the same mistake twice, eh?"

Angelus stood, "What are you talking about back there? Come here so I can hear you…and Squall I suggest you start listening to your elders."

The brunet walked over to the throne, "Ah, yes…you have waited so long, right…so long to get your hands on Esther."

Angelus frowned, "Don't use that tone with me."

"Or else what? Comon, Angelus, what will you do? You took everything already. My castle…my kingdom, my parents lives, Gavin and mother, and Seifer…you took it all…what do I have left that catches you eye? Comon, tell me…who knows, maybe it's something I am willing to give up."

"What"

"am I talking about?" Squall drawled, "Ara, guess I really am not as polite as my mother would have preferred, but maybe this will help you remember."

Squall unwrapped the cloth his brother had just handed him and held an amulet before the king's face, "The Leonhart heirloom…you want this too?"

Angelus gasped and turned to call for the guards, but Squall was on him in a flash, holding a knife against his neck, "Was it fun…taking over this kingdom, that is?"

Gavin came in, supporting his mother around the waist, "Squall?" Elisa called.

"Hello, mother, how are you doing? Did the king bother you in any way?"

"No…I missed you, son…but what is going on?"

"Nii-san, would you kindly go into this room over there with mother and lock the door?"

"Hey, you might"

"Everything is under control here, Dran's with me too. While you're there you can tell mama not to worry. I'll be following you in a short while."

Guards had no choice but to let Gavin escort his mother and lock the door for protection.

"Tell me something Angelus, did you enjoy raping my mother? And what about my father? Was it you who drove the blade into his heart?"

"You won't get away with this."

Squall pricked the king's neck with his knife, "Wait a minute, isn't that what the good guy tells the bad guy? And if you really haven't guessed by now, oh great king, I happen to be the good guy."

Angelus gasped in pain.

"Seifer's homeland, do you know what it's like? Have you seen it?" Squall smiled sadly, "Such a peaceful place. You should have seen it." He spoke to the guards, "There were roses and flowers everywhere…birds sang in the lush trees and there were hills with fresh, green grass adorning them."

The men looked at one another.

"Heh…but what do you have here? You live only to pleasure your king, who sits on his throne spitting orders like he owns the place. Seifer lives in a cottage among his people."

Tears flooded his eyes, "When he arrived home the whole kingdom was there to greet him…the children were running around him playing games. Tell me something, would your kids ever dare to be in the same room Angelus is in?"

The brunet could see most of the men wavering. "Sure, they would dare if they had suicidal intent."

There was harsh laughter form the prince, "Why did you burn this castle before only to build a new one…a waste isn't it?"

Angelus turned to him, "You can't have this kingdom."

"It was never yours to give."

"If you kill me the soldiers will get rid of you…the cooks will poison you as you eat!"

"Will they!" Squall laughed, "I don't think so…why would they kill a ruler who would give them freedom and peace? What is it that you offer them? You conquer lands like the greedy bastard you are but your soldiers come home with nothing."

Squall pushed the king down, "You want him to rule you? You want to live like rats in a lion's den?"

Many of the men shook their head and threw their weapons aside. "Look, Angelus, here is your repayment."

"What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

"Kill you? No…you took everything away form me…I'm only going to give you a taste of your own medicine. Sir," Squall talked to one of the soldiers, "Take Angelus here to a nice cottage in the village center,"

Angelus gasped in surprise, "What is your intent?"

"I will take away all your lands, your titles, your riches and power…and give it to the people…"

"You can't do that!"

"I can't?" Squall chuckled and he pushed the king off the throne, "Why, I'll gladly escort you there myself. As for the castle, it's for the people."


	17. Chapter 17

17

The brunet smiled at Gavin, "Man, this place looks nice. Talk about transformation."

Squall wiped sweat form his brow and climbed down from the ladder he was on. The castle was now for the people like he promised, a party hall and a gathering place where villagers of all ages and professions came together at night to either talk to the young king or hang around, getting to know each other.

"Mother is worried about you, Squall."

"There is nothing to worry about, nii-san." Squall smoothed his hair behind his ear and called Dran to his side.

"Squall…you changed."

"How could I not. You told me I fell from a tree and hit my head on a rock."

"Leon came out when I didn't Squall. You know that. Stop making excuses. Who exactly is Seifer?"

Squall tensed, "He's the king of a neigh"

"Let me rephrase…who is Seifer to you?"

Squall chuckled, "Nii-san…"

"You love him? Mama said you do."

"Whatever. Gavin, I'm very busy and I'd rather not waste time."

"You're health is suffering. Dammit you look starved and sick."

"Nii-san, excuse me. I really have work to do." With that the brunet walked off to talk to a group of soldiers who were helping him renovate.

"Where is nii-san?" Squall asked his mother on dinner that night, "He left, saying he had to visit an old friend."

"Are you feeling better?" Squall clasped his mother's hand.

Elisa smiled, "Yes, darling, but you"

"Mother, don't worry about me."

"If I don't worry, who will? Squall you are pushing yourself too hard."

"Angelus destroyed the spirits of the villagers; I'm just helping them regain it."

Elisa chuckled, "I heard Angelus is having a hard time."

The brunet chuckled, "Serves him right."

Elisa nodded, "You are a great king."

Squall shook his head, images of a beautiful kingdom full of laughter coming to mind,

"There is still so much left to do."

"What about love? Hasn't anyone caught your eye yet?"

Squall shrugged, knowing his mother was watching him closely, "I'm too busy for that."

"Okay. I suppose you still are young. Goodnight, little one."

Squall flashed a small smile as his mother excused herself. _Love…_

"_Well, now that you're king and I won't be conquering anything…you mind telling me what that man's weakness was?" Angelus had asked._

"_Love…" he had answered._


	18. Chapter 18

18

Squall coughed and sat on a chair in the vast castle hall which had once been a throne room. Now lights adorned the pillars and the walls were painted with cheerful colors. Potted plants decorated the corners and a carpet ran across the length of the room.

The head of the staff, Lucas, stopped by the brunet, "Squall?"

Squall smiled, "I think I'll go home early tonight. You can handle the rest here, right?" the man nodded and Squall walked back to his cottage, Dran following him in.

He was too tired to go home to his mother's cottage a half hour ride away form the castle. Pushing the door shut Squall stripped and lay back on the bed, his breathing harsh against the soft pillows beneath his head.

Seifer frowned at a raven-haired young man who claimed to have personal, important business with him.

Gavin frowned, "So, do you mind telling me what happened between you and Squall."

Upon hearing the brunet's name, Seifer tensed and glared at him, "Who are you?"

"Gavin."

"Yes, you're that boy's brother. Well, how are you doing? Do send my regards to Angelus."

"Squall overthrew him."

"Good for that traitor, I wouldn't have expected any less form him. Did he also sleep with that old geezer of a king?"

Gavin glared at Seifer, "He slept with you."

"Yeah, so? You're here to get revenge for his tainted honor?"

Seifer couldn't believe he was saying those things…he was insulting the man he had claimed to love…the young brunet who had haunted his dreams and clouded his days…whose laughter he heard every thinking moment of his life.

"What do you want! Get the hell out!"

"You told that to him? I don't blame you…but you know…the kingdom was rightfully his from birth. Squall Leonhart…heh…when Angelus took over "

"That's the accident Leon was talking about…" Seifer frowned in thought.

"Yeah. Leon was the personality created to shield Squall form the outside world. The brunet's young mind had rejected the memories and found a way to protect himself."

Seifer shrugged, "Great. What a happy ending. You came to tell me my kingdom is safe because the boy doesn't want it?"

Gavin's eyes hardened, "No, I…Tche…what the hell do I think I'm doing…you wouldn't care."

Gavin turned to leave but Seifer's voice stopped him, "He's…not okay, right?"

Gavin shrugged, "I donno…never been in love"

Seifer brushed past him and Gavin called, "Hey, where are you going?"

The blonde turned to him, "He did it for you, right? Came here…he was forced to protect you, right?"

Gavin smiled and nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?"


	19. Chapter 19

19

Dran was lying on the ground in front of Squall's cottage, waiting for his master to open his door and let him in. but the wait was in vain.

It had been a week since Squall locked himself in there without a friend or a relative to wither away in solitude.

Now that he knew who he was and head freed his kingdom, there was no reason for him to live, no one he would allow himself to love. The brunet lay sprawled on the bed, his arm suspended off the side of the bed and he looked disheveled and in dire need of someone to tend to his needs. His hair was tangled and askew, resting on his face.

Elisa knocked the cottage door, "Squall. I demand you open this door before I ask someone to break it down."

"They wouldn't dare, I'm their king, dammit." Squall muttered hoarsely.

"Stop doing this to yourself. What is it you want?"

"Nani mo nai…" Visions of a cheery blonde crossed his mind and he amended, "Nothing you can arrange for me to have, mother. Please go and enjoy your time with nii-san. I only want some time alone."

"Some time alone! Squall, you've been cooped up in this cottage for a week. Even Dran misses you…Just look at the way he's waiting for you out here. Have some mercy and open up."

"Where is nii-san? Ask him to take care of the wolf for me."

Elisa frowned and turned around, gasping as her son surprised her, "Mother, I'm home."

"Where have you been all this time? Squall needs you now more than ever. Go see him for me. He always listens to you. Tell him to some out for God's sake."

Gavin frowned, "Mother, who he needs now is not me, but rather a friend here."

Elisa turned to a handsome blonde, "And you are?"

Seifer shrugged, "I'm Seifer."

"Ah...You're the one he keeps muttering about. Anyhow, I will leave the boy to you. Do as you will, but I want to see him at the dinner table tonight."

"Mother…" Gavin drawled, "Tonight is much too early and I think he is going to be busy…maybe tomorrow? Good with you old man?"

"Who are you calling old man you"

"See, mother, Seifer needs till tomorrow to weave his magic."

Elisa rolled her eyes, "Well I have waited for a long week, and I suppose a day won't make a difference."

Gavin nodded and patted the lonesome wolf's fur, "Isn't he being selfish, throwing you out like this."

Seifer frowned, "Will you stop stalling and ask him to open up?"

Gavin grinned, "Impatient, I see?"

Seifer snarled and Gavin raised his arms in a gesture of peace, "Squall, open the door."

The brunet frowned, "Go away. Take Dran with you."

"Squall…you know I hate repeating myself. It's bad for my health" Grey eyes looked tired as the brunet lifted himself off the bed and opened the door, "Nii-san…" all other words died off as he was met with a frowning blonde, "You look like hell…what the hell is going on?"

Squall hurried to shut the door but Seifer held it open, "Is this how far your hospitality goes? And I welcomed you…heh…this is what I get."

"If you're here to lecture me on my hosting abilities I suggest you change your mind and go home."

Gavin tugged to the wolf's fur, "Comon, buddy, that's our cue to get out of here before the fireworks start…it's always safer to watch them form the distance."

Squall stepped back as the blonde walked in, "Your place seriously needs a lover's touch."

Tears streamed down the brunet's cheeks, "What do you want…I'm not going to wage war on your hometown so you can rest assured."

Seifer smiled vaguely and shut the door behind him, "You really are a bad guesser; I didn't come here to lecture you or allay my worries and fears."

Squall frowned, "Then…why?"

Seifer shrugged as he cornered the brunet, "I came to reclaim my weakness."

Squall sniffled as the blonde pressed against him and nuzzled his neck, "Will you forgive me?"

Squall cried as he hugged the blonde closer, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Seifer chuckled, "Nah, I just wasn't thinking clearly when I read your letter…you know…I happen to need a lover's touch too."

The brunet was too happy to comply and too eager to indulge…


	20. Chapter 20

20

"You sure know how to throw a party." Gavin laughed as they sat in the newly renovated castle, shouting above the music to be heard.

Seifer nodded and laughed as a young girl asked him to dance. Elisa was looking healthy and fresh, dancing or talking. Even Dran was running around, wagging his tail and stealing food from unguarded plates.

Squall smiled at the villagers, who stopped to pat his back and thank him. Even though Seifer was dancing around with the children, his eyes never left the brunet's face. There was a content smile etched on the beautiful features of his lover.

Many girls gave him roses and flower necklaces and the brunet gladly accepted them, winking at some or sharing a joke with some. Seifer stopped dancing and walked over to him, "You know…all those girls fawning over you are sure making me jealous."

Squall rubbed his nape in a shy manner and shrugged, "You know I don't really like any of them…they're just showing their appreciation."

"Aha."

"You know I could decline the rest of the gifts, but the way that girl over there is looking at you sure does get on my nerves." Squall grumbled.

"What girl?" Seifer smiled, knowing the brunet was getting jealous.

"The one with stupid golden hair like yours."

Seifer laughed, cupping Squall's nape and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Squall glared, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"That would surely send her running to her mum."

The brunet grinned, "I see…"

Gavin came in between the lovers, "Well, well…you turning this cool party into a hot one?"

Seifer burst out laughing and Squall blushed furiously.

"I'm coming with you." Squall whispered in Seifer's arms.

"What about your kingdom?"

"Gavin is taking over."

Seifer smiled and nibbled on the brunet's ear, "Are you sure?"

"He's a great guy and is better fit to be king than me."

Squall shivered slightly.

"And what about you? What are you better fit to be?"

Squall closed his eyes, "You know… I hated the snow because I lost my memories lying there on it."

Seifer nodded.

"But somehow with you, the snow doesn't seem to be as cold."

The blond smiled, "But what are you better fit to be?"

"Leon, of course." Squall chuckled.

Seifer frowned, "You are serious?"

The brunet laughed and pulled Seifer closer to whisper something that earned him a kiss from his lover…

_Your lover…_


End file.
